


future

by sevensakuraseas



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensakuraseas/pseuds/sevensakuraseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Yuna had been ready to die. Then he came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	future

All her life, Yuna had been ready to die. It wasn't out of depression, sorrow, or some unfulfilled parental care. Seeing the smiling faces around her, and the grateful smiles for her father's sacrifice, Yuna had always known. She was going to die young, and die to keep the Calm. Death was her future, and Yuna embraced it.

Then… he came. Out of nowhere, he suddenly appeared. His bright smile was different to any other Yuna had seen – it wasn't jaded with worry. There was no fear of Sin, and no understanding of the demonic entity. Put simply, he was innocent. For the first time, Yuna had realised that no one in Spira could be innocent. Not while Sin haunted them. Her sacrifice would give them a few years of peace, yes, but not innocence. Nonetheless, it was worth it. It had to be. She was giving up her future for theirs.

Having always been prepared to die for Spira, Yuna entered the Chamber of the Fayth in Zanarkand happy. She was happy to extend Spira's future and hope for it. But being told another had to give their life… that one of her Guardians needed to die with her, unexpectedly. It wasn't fair. Yuna had had all her life knowing death was her future. Her Guardians knew it too. There was no way Yuna could ask them to make the same sacrifice.

They'd find a new way to save Sin, he brightly assured her. Together, they would kill it forever, and Yuna would have her future back.

Once, back in Luca, Yuna had told him of the importance of Summoners and Guardians. Summoners and their Guardians are like Spira's rays of hope. Knowing that there were people selfless enough to give their lives for others was optimistic enough for Spira to stand strong against Sin. But as a Summoner, Yuna couldn't express her grief. She had to smile, always. He changed that. Around him, Yuna wasn't the ray of hope. He was. When promised of her future, Yuna knew exactly what she wanted it to be. Him.


End file.
